Wusstest du das schon? Interessante Tatsachen über die Bandmitglieder
= Fakten zur Band = Black Questionmark - Devilish - Tokio Hotel Devilish veröffentlichte bisher diese Songs It's So Hard To Live Leb Die Sekunde Nichts Wird Besser I Needn't You Nothing's Like Before Schwerelos Schönes Mädchen Aus Dem All (Grauer Alltag) zur Cover-Vorderseite und zur Innenseite_1, Innenseite_2 und zur Cover-Rückseite der CD einen Teil des Zeitungsberichtes vom 17.05.2003 im Tollhaus (Magdeburg, Deutschland) über Tom's "teuflisch guten"-Gitarrensound (als Beitrag auf kaulitzandthegs.blogg.se) und weitere Details zur Band einer der älteren Proberäume der Band befand sich übrigens mal im 2.Stock eines alten Fabrik-Gebäudes. 27.07.2007 "ROSH E’HAD" (eine israelische Zeitschrift) informierte die Band persönlich und auch aufgrund einer Petition mit über 6.000 Fan-Unterschriften an TH, um für ein Konzert in dieser Stadt aufzutreten ...als erste deutsche Band fühlte sich Tokio Hotel gerührt und es gäbe hierzu auch auf universal-music.de den detaillierteren Beitrag nachlesbar. für das Jahr 2007 war das neue Studioalbum in Planung, im Februar war der Titel "Zimmer 483" bekannt und bereits vor einen Monat erschien die Single-Auskopplung "Übers Ende Der Welt". der ursprünglich für Mitte März geplante Start der Tour musste dann jedoch um 2 Wochen verschoben werden, da die neue Bühne nicht fristgerecht komplettiert worden war. am 06.10.2007 trat die Band nun im "Ganei Ha Ta’arucha" in Tel Aviv (Israel) auf, welcher Standort mit näheren Details an der Seite der Tourdaten besichtigbar wäre. das am 20. Juni geplante Konzert im "Parc des Princes" (Paris, Frankreich) wurde aufgrund von Fanbriefe und E-Mails im Bezug auf die Abiturprüfungen der Fans auf 24 Stunden später verschoben, wurde als Beitrag auf "fan-lexikon.de" vom 10.03.2008 um 19:20 erwähnt. bei einem Beitrag auf bild.de wurde von Mark Pittelkau am 04.06.2011 um 14:32 erwähnt, dass die Band am Freitagabend 500.000 Euro für einen 10 Minuten Auftritt in Moskau (Russland) erhielt. auch werde auf selbiger Seite notiert, dass der russische TV-Sender "MUZ TV" diesen Betrag für die 3 live-Songs an die Band zahlte, auch flogen die 4 Stars in erster Klasse mit einer Crew von 10 Leuten auf L.A. ein und erhielten nach der Landung in Moskau eine Nobel-Suit im "Ritz-Carlton"-Hotel, wurden mit Beluga-Kaviar, Champagner des Jahrganges und Hummer in Empfang genommen. zuvor hatte die Band übrigens die letzten 6 Monate alle Auftrittsanfragen abgesagt, jedoch für diesen Flug sagten sie hingegen zu und stoppten von nun an ihre Öffentlichkeitspause. gegenüber der Hamburger Morgenpost erwähnte David Jost (Entdecker der Band Tokio hotel, welche er seit bereits 7 Jahre unterstützt), Tom könnte sich eine Alternativ-Karriere als Musikmanager vorstellen, wurde als Beitrag auf "fan-lexikon.de" vom 28.12.2009 um 17:15 genannt. das "Amnesty International"-Musikprojekt mit dem Titel "Make Some Noise" plante die Umsetzung für ein Cover des Songs "Instant Karma" (das Original stammt übrigens von John Lennon), da das 50-jährige Jubiläum von "Bravo" bevorstand. der Song musste zuvor jedoch bei Yoko Ono (John Lennon's Witwe) vorgezeigt werden, damit sie ihn für okay befinden konnte ...denn ohne ihre Zustimmung hätte die Band den Song nicht performen dürfen. 50 Tokio Hotel Hasser mal auf einem Konzert die Band mit Steinen, Tomaten, Eiern, Goldbällen und Knallkörpern bewerfen wollten (und das war nicht der einzige Versuch, es folgten weitere! teilweise kauften die Hasser sich sogar teure VIP Tickets, um besser an die Band heranzukommen) - aber es wurden alle immer rechtzeitig mit ihren Geschössern in den Rucksäcken gefasst! seit dem 04.09.2015 wurde bekannt, dass TH einen internationalen Kooperationsvertrag mit "Studio 71" (von "ProSiebenSat1") unterzeichnete & dieser Channel ist seither auch für die Serie "TokioHotel TV" zuständig. am 14.01.2016 fand eine Vernissage im Adlon-Hotel (Berlin Deutschland) statt, die Band erwähnte dass in selbiger Stadt ein neues Album in Entstehung wäre und noch im selbigen Jahre wäre die Veröffentlichung geplant. Bill meinte, der Vertrag mit "Universal Music" wäre vom Datum nicht mehr gültig, deshalb wäre das Album selbst produziert. im Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass "Starwatch Entertainment" (von "ProSiebenSat1") die Band unter Vertrag nahm. auf "goethe.de" wurde die Band mit ihrem Song "Leb' Die Sekunde" in diesem PDF-Beitrag erwähnt, als Koordination und Arbeitsvorschlag werde "Julia Sternberg" in dieser Datei erwähnt. beim Song "Covered In Gold" kam die erwähnte farbliche Material 30x vor, beim Song "Run" kam erwähntes Verb des Titels genau 54x im Song vor und hingegen beim Song "Better" kam besagtes Eigenschaftswort genau 71x während des Songs vor (letzteres Detail stand auf der Seite whitefoxestail.wordpress.com vermerkt) = Ähnlichkeiten bei Songs, CD's, etc. = mögliche Übereinstimmungen der Songs könnten auch bloss als Inspiration genutzt worden sein "Der Letzte Tag" (das Musikvideo wurde am 18.07.2006 am Dach des Kosmos-Kinos in Berlin gedreht) "Master Of Puppets" und "St. Anger" (je von "Metallica") "Where the Streets Have No Name" (von "U2" auf dem Dach ihrer Plattenfirma "APPLE 1969" in London) "Durch Den Monsun" "A Modern Myth" (von "30 Seconds Of Mars") "First Day Of My Life" (von "The Rasmus") "Mascarade" (von "Backstreet Boys") "Sila Marzen" (von "Gosia Andzejewicz") "Simili" (von "Laura Pausini") "Dogs Unleashed" "Government Hooker" (von "Lady Gaga") "Gegen Meinen Willen" + "Wir Sterben Niemals Aus" "A Modern Myth" (von "30 Seconds Of Mars") "Mascarade" (von "Backstreet Boys") "Not Like The Other Girls" (von "The Rasmus") "Hey Du" "We Will Rock You" (von "Queen") "Ich Bin Nicht Ich" "My Favorite Game" (von "The Cardigans") "Kampf Der Liebe" "Forever Or Never" (von "Cinema Bizarre") "Leb Die Sekunde" "Fuel" (von "Metallica") "Menschen Suchen Menschen" "Personal Jesus" (von "Depeche Mode") "Rette Mich" (2005) "Fade To Black" (von "Metallica") mit ähnlicher Pose und dem Lyric-Refrain "Kiri" (von "Monoral") im Jahre 2007, des ursprünglichen Anime-Trailers "Ergo Proxy" aus dem Jahre 2006 "Reden" einem Song von "The Rasmus" "Run, Run, Run" "Run Run Run" (von "Kelly Clarkson" und "John Legend") "Schrei" "Set It Off" (von "P.O.D.") vom Lyric "Verschwende Deine Zeit" (von "Silbermond") vom CD-Cover von "Avril Lavigne" und "Silbermond" "Spring Nicht" "18 And Life" (von "Skid Row") "Iris" (von "Goo Goo Dools") "Not Like The Other Girls" (von "The Rasmus") "Sorry" (von "Guns N' Roses") mit einem Song von "Ronan Keating" "Stich Ins Glück" "About A Girl" (von "Nirvana") "Totgeliebt" "Light" (von "Ellie Goulding") "Übers Ende Der Welt" "Every Me & Every You" (von "Placebo") "Yesterday" (von "30 Seconds Of Mars") dem Film "Metropolis" (von Fritz Lang) dem Apple-Werbefilm "1984" aus selbigen Jahr (welcher übrigens vom Roman "1984" von George Orwell inspiriert wurde) ...zum Apple-Video auf YouTube mit knapp 11 Millionen Aufrufen und dem Uploader Sean Collier, empfand ich dieses von der Beschreibung und den Aufrufen für diese Stelle am Passendsten, um den Vergleich zu zeigen. "Wir Schliessen Uns Ein" "Just Dance" (von "Lady Gaga") "Wo Sind Eure Hände" "American Idiot" (von "Green Day") "Leave Out All The Rest" (von "Linkin Park") "Vergessene Kinder" "Wake Me Up When September Ends" (von "Green Day") "Zoom" "Protege-Moi" (von "Placebo") = Fakten über Bill = sein Geburtsdatum ist der 01.09.1989 um 6:30 Uhr, übrigens zehn Minuten nach seinem Zwillingsbruder Tom und beide sind in Leipzig geboren. 'Kaulitz' als Name wirkt als Abstammung von Deutschland und den Preussen zu sein. zu Bill & Tom's Taufe wurde mal in Amerika eine ähnliche Frage gestellt und die Antwort beinhielte u.A dass sie weder an Gott glauben, noch christlich oder Agnostiker wären. in einem ihrer Songs namens Beichte nannten sie beispielsweise auch Zeilen, welche auf den Himmel und Gott, als auch auf die Hölle, den Teufel und Engel schliessen lassen und immerhin sollten auch die Worte über die "ausgespannte Freundin" wahr sein, wurde anderswo berichtet (auch wären sie als Babies getauft, würde nicht gleichermassen bedeuten, sie hatten danach oder würden aktuell einer spezifischen Glaubensrichtung tendieren). im Kindergarten sollten Bill und Tom immer T-Shirts mit ihren Namen tragen, damit die ErzieherInnen die beiden auseinander halten konnten. um 5:30 stand Bill auf, um den Schulbus um 6:10 Uhr zu nehmen und Schullieblingsfach war vorranging Kunst, jedoch auch Sozialkunde und Ethik gefielen ihm. 16:30 war Bill dann erst wieder zu Hause. als Kind lebte er und Tom in Leipzig (Sachsen, Deutschland), jedoch zog Gordon Trümper mit der Kaulitz-Familie und den Zwillingen ab 2001 oder als er mit Tom 9 Jahre alt waren, von Magdeburg nach Loitsche (Magdeburg, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) in ein kleines Dorf. nach Karrierebeginn zog er nach Seevetal (Hamburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) und danach mit Tom nach Los Angeles (Kalifornien, USA). sein Stiefvater nannte ihn übrigens "Billy" (ob sich dies auf eines seiner Alben-Titel auswirkte, ist jedoch nur meine persönliche Vermutung?) und als Bill jünger war, wurde er von seinem Bruder und Ursula "Macky" genannt. er ist (oder war) gegen Äpfel, Fruchtfleisch, Wespen- und Mückenstiche allergisch und wegen Letzterem musste er auch sogar schon mal ins Krankenhaus. der 08.12.2014 ist Pumba's Geburtstag und an diesem Tag wurde der YouTube-Channel "Tokio Hotel TV" auch kurz auf "Pumba TV" umbenannt, erwähnt jolie.de - Pumba ist übrigens eine englische Bulldogge und Bill's Haustier. 1996 mit 7 (8 oder 9?) Jahren schrieb Bill den Songtext für die Erst-Version des Songs "Lebe die Sekunde", dieser wurde später dann noch etwas verändert. mit Beginn von Gordon's musikalischer Unterstützung, schrieb Bill die Erst-Version des Songs Lebe Die Sekunde. bei der Duo-Band namens "Black Questionmark" sorgte Bill am Keyboard und mit Gesang, als auch Tom an seiner Gitarre mit 4 gespielten Akkorden für zusätzlichen Sound. der Beitrag des ersten Interviews auf "interview.de" wurde von "Harald Peters" als Worte notiert und vom Fotograf (des Bildes dieser Absatz-Rubrik auf erwähnter Seite) "Brad Elterman" fotografiert ...Tom fragt während des Interviews, ob denn der Bandname "Black Questionmark" neben dem wann der Name denn ursprünglich entstanden war, dieser nicht von einem Song der Sängerin "Nena" inspiriert worden war? Bill ergänzte jedoch dass sich ihr Song nur "Fragezeichen" nannte und um mehr Düsterheit einzuhauchen, wurde die Farbe "schwarz" als zusätzliches Detail erwähnt, als auch diese Kombination in die englische Sprache übersetzt. Tom erwähnte dann noch ungefähr diese Worte: es klang dieser Bandname internationaler, als auch ausgesprochen mysteriös. "Black Questionmark" trat dann auch im "Gröninger Bad" auf, als sie dort von ihrem späteren Produzenten entdeckt worden waren. Fans gab es zu dieser Zeit zwischen geschätze 15 und 30 Leute, übrigens 2 Jahre später lernten die Zwillinge im "Gröninger Bad" Georg und Gustav kennen und benannten sich zu "Devilish" um, da ein Zeitungsbericht die Band als "teuflischen Gitarrensound" bezeichnete. Devilish trat als Band bei Talent-Shows und kleinere Konzerte auf (vermutlich gab es hier bereits ZuhörerInnen und Fans), diese Auftritte waren jedoch ohne Geld-Einnahmen. Ende 2002 bis Anfang 2003 wurde die Band bei einem TV-Sender erwähnt, jedoch erst bekannter wurde sie durch Bill bei StarSearch mit dem Song "It's Raining Men". im jahre 2005 hatte David Jost ein Treffen zwischen "Interscope Records", "Universal Music Group" und der Band hinbekommen und die Band nannte sich seither "Tokio Hotel", auch in selbigen Jahr entstand die LP namens "Schrei" und daraus später die erste Single-Auskopplung namens "Durch Den Monsun". 2001 bekam er mit 12 Jahre sein erstes Piercing durch die rechte Augenbraue. er nutzte mal Eye-Liner der Marke "Mabelline". er sollte mal wegen einer verlorenen Wette die Rollen eines Scooter ablecken. 2003 war Bill 13 Jahre alt und nahm ebenso wegen einer verlorenen Wette bei der ersten StarSearch-Staffel für Kinder mit dem Song "It's Raining Men" (von den 'Weather Girls', zum Original-Video auf YouTube) teil. sein Konkurrent war ein Junge namens Oliver, welcher den Song "Without Me" (von 'Eminem', zum Original-Video auf YouTube) rappte, das Achtelfinale hatte Bill leider nicht gewonnen. Peter Hoffmann entdeckte Bill bei StarSearch, 2003 wurde die Band "Devilish" dann offiziell unter Vertrag genommen. als weitere Umbenennung zum aktuellen Bandname "Tokio Hotel", wurde die Debüt-Single "Durch Den Monsun" in den Sommerferien veröffentlicht und Bill hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Einser-Noten(durch)schnitt beim Kurfürst-Joachim-Friedrich-Gymnasium. Bill wurde dann für das kommende 10. Schuljahr freigestellt und im Frühjahr 2008 wurde der erweiterte Realschulabschluss mit einem Notendurchschnitt von 1,8 vollendet (und dem Studienpreis "DistancE-Learning 2009", welchen übrigens noch 7 weitere FernschülerInnen in diesem Jahr erhielten). seit 2006 lebte Bill mit Tom in Hamburg (Deutschland), wobei Anfang 2008 (nach 43 Shows) Bill's Zyste festgestellt wurde. die Idee sich zu schminken (speziell um die Augen) entdeckte Bill auf einer Halloween-Party, wo er als Vampir verkleidet war. eines von Bill's live-Mikro's wurde von der Marke "Sennheiser" und Marken seiner Studio-Mikro's wurde u.A als von "Neumann", "CAD", "Brauner" und "AKG" je auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de erwähnt. inspiriert zu meinem anfänglichen Manga-Look trug David Bowie's Film namens "Die Reise ins Labyrinth" bei. seine Haare schnitt ihm eine Freundin seiner Mutter. die neunte Schulklasse absolvierte er mit einem Notendurchschnitt von 1,8 und in den anschliessenden Sommerferien wurde er mit dem Song "Durch den Monsun" zum Star (deshalb wurde die 10. Klasse wegen Trubel, wie Presse, Auftritte etc. mit einem Privatlehrer und Fernunterricht fortgesetzt). für das Jahr 2006 stylte er sich mit 17 Jahren in Berlin um und trug die Haare hingegen nun lang. im selbigen Jahr wurde er beim "FHM"-Magazin auf Platz 7 gereiht, 2009 den 30. Platz und Platz 13 im Jahre 2010. er mag (oder mochte) die Farbe schwarz und orange, übrigens konnte er sich mit dem Lackieren der Fingernägel das Knabbern daran abgewöhnen. einer von Bill's Kumpels hatte mal eine Maus von einer Zoohandlung, Bill nahm sie zu sich und gab ihr den Name "Swartie" ...die Brüder hatten sie über 2 Jahre und als diese gestorben war, entstand angeblich Bill's erster Song. im Dezember 2008 erreichte der Sänger bei den MTV-News den 6. Platz als "Man Of The Year" ("Mann Des Jahres"). 2009 (ca. während mit der Veröffentlichung des 'Humanoid City'-Albums, ggf. auch kürzlich zuvor?) trug er seine Frisur geflochten. sein erstes selbstgekauftes Album (und auch sein erster Konzertbesuch) war von 'Nena'. er mag oder mochte neben 'Nena' als Sängerin, auch noch diese Bands: 'Coldplay', 'Kings Of Leon', 'Aerosmith' und den Sänger 'David Bowie' fand / oder findet er auch gut. beim Beitrag am 28.01.2010 auf welt.de wurde vom Bild "dpa/Giulio Di Mauro" als Quelle und unterhalb des Beitrages vom Text "ddp/sv" und "Axel Springer SE" erwähnt. Bill stand Karl Lagerfeld als Fotomodell zur Verfügung, auch berichtete er gegenüber "Gala" Bill er plant die Band niemals zu verlassen. während der Modewoche in Mailand zeigte er eine Kollektion der Marke "DSquared2" ...auf zuvor-erwähnten Bild wäre Bill übrigens während der Modewoche zu sehen. Serien die er toll findet oder fand: 'Prision Break', 'Scrubs', 'Nip/Tuck' ...angeblich weinte er mal bei diesen Filmen: 'The Notebook', 'City Of Angels', 'Joe Black' und er fand früher mal die Olsen-Zwillinge, Angelina Jolie und Heidi Klum toll. mittlerweile ist er mit zuletzt-genannter befreundet und hat auch 2012 bei "Germanys Next Topmodel" in einer Folge mit ihr zusammengearbeitet und vielleicht tritt auch Tokio Hotel als Band beim Finale der 13. Staffel von "GNTM" auf. bei der New York - Fashion Week hatte der Designer "Yohji Yamamoto" die Songs "Für Immer Jetzt", "Sonnensystem" und "Lass Uns Laufen" genutzt, während Bill & Tom seine entworfenen Outfits beim kürzlich darauf-stattgefundenen "WWD-Magazin"-Photoshooting trugen. als Video von ELLE Japan auf YouTube. er fand den Drehort zum Song "Durch den Monsun" widerlich, da ihm dort zu viel Natur war und er diese damals hasste ...von morgens 8 Uhr bis 23 Uhr abends keine Teerstrasse, hingegen mehr Laub und 'Viehzeug' zu sehen war, gefiel ihm so gar nicht. er hing viel lieber mit Tom in der Stadt und in Häusern ab. er hatte Angst als "Psycho" abgestempelt zu werden, weil sein Opa im Jahre 2006 mit einer Negativ-Schlagzeile (wegen einer Situation während eines Ehestreits mit Oma-Kaulitz) in der Presse war. der Beitrag auf fan-lexikon.de berichtet am 12.02.2007 um 05:29 Uhr über den vom 94-jährigen Mann geklauten Rollstuhl. die "Bild"-Zeitung erwähnt, dass sich besagter Ur-Opa der Kaulitz-Zwillinge mit seiner 58-jährigen Tochter (Oma-Kaulitz) beim Frisör befanden und er währenddessen seinen Rollstuhl mal vor dem Geschäft abgestellt hatte. ungefähr 30 Minuten danach, war das Objekt jedoch dort nicht mehr auffindbar, gemeldet war der Rollstuhl jedoch dennoch nicht mehr zurückgegeben worden. er und sein Bruder bekamen von 'BRAVO' zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag einen Fallschirmsprung. im 'Habbo Chat' meinte "Tokio.Hotel-VIP": no we don't believe in ghosts but we hope aliens exist. der Beitrag vom 18.03.2008 um 17:27 auf rp-online.de berichtet über Probleme an Bill's Stimmbändern und die Konzerte in Genf, Lissabon, Madrid und Douai sind vorerst abgesagt, erwähnte der Tourveranstalter am Dienstag. statt wie bisher am Freitag geplant, tritt hingegen die Band erst am 12.07.2008 in der "SEG Geneva Arena" auf. der Beitrag vom 23.03.2008 um 13:48 auf rp-online.de erwähnt, 3 je in Italien geplante Konzerte wurden abgesagt: 23.03.2008 (Sonntag) im "Pala Alpitour" in Turin, am 25.03.2008 (Dienstag) im "Pala Lottomatica" in Rom, 26.03.2008 (Mittwoch) in der "Unipol Arena" in Bologna. nach dem am 16.03.2008 geplanten Konzert in der "Alice Arena" (Lissabon, Portugal) ist Bill direkt zurück nach Deutschland geflogen und seither dort behandelt, erwähnte David Jost der "Bild am Sonntag". der Beitrag vom 25.03.2008 um 6:51 auf rp-online.de berichtet, dass sich Bill bereits Anfang letzter Woche (am 17.03.2008) wegen der Entzündung an seinen Stimmbändern in ärztlicher Behandlung befand. eine weitere Untersuchung ergab, dass die entstandene Verdickung ohne operativen Eingriff nicht behoben werden könnte und die Zyste werde noch diese Woche entfernt, erwähnte David Jost gegenüber der "Bild"-Zeitung. März 2008 erkrankte er an einer Rachenentzündung, da sich an seinen Stimmbändern eine Zyste gebildet hatte. da Bill jedoch ein paar Tage vor der OP Kopfschmerztabletten genommen hatte, wurde wegen erhöhterem Komplikationsrisiko die OP verschoben, erwähnte David Jost mittwochs in der "Bild"-Zeitung. am Dienstag zuvor war jedoch bereits bei den Fans der Band bekannt, dass einige Tourdaten aufgrund der zeitlichen Überschneidung leider nicht stattfinden könnten (auch das kürzlich-bevorstehende Konzert am 31.03.2008 konnte deshalb in der Westfalenhalle nicht stattfinden). die Konzerte in Schweden, Slowenien, Serbien, Finnland, Dänemark und Norwegen wurden abgesagt und bereits am Wochenende wurden auch die geplanten Konzerte in Turin, Rom und Bologna abgesagt. Vanity Fair traf Bill kurz vor seiner OP (und auch danach bestand noch E-Mail Kontakt) ...Bill bekam für die OP eine Vollnarkose und während der OP wurde ihm eine Metallschiene in den Hals gelegt, wonach dann die Zyste am 30.03.2008 entfernt wurde. 10 bis 12 Tage danach galt totales Schweigen für Bill und er sollte dann für 4 Wochen zur Stimm-Reha. angeblich bevorzugt er (falls alkoholisch) den Dooley's Toffee-Likör und hatte mal ein T-Mobile 'Sidekick II' Handy-Modell, ausserdem nutzte er mal das Deo 'Axe 27-7'. seine 'Mohawk'-Frisur war eigentlich ein 'Fauxhawk', da seitlich die Frisur nicht gekürzt-rasiert war. vom Wert wurde auf einer Seite sein Haus in L.A. auf geschätzte 3 Millionen Dollar geschätzt ...inhaltlich soll sich zumindest ein Schwimmbecken dort befinden. einer von Bill's Wagen soll in weiss von der Marke "Audi" um vermutete 30.000 Dollar entworfen worden sein, während eines Videodreh's für "Tokio Hotel TV" fuhr er übrigens ein Mercedes-Auto und seine Körpergrösse wäre knapp unter 2 Meter. sein Vermögen wurde auch geschätzt in Dollar als Vermutung notiert: 30 Millionen. ungefähr während die 'Humanoid'-CD in Entstehung war, erwähnte er in einem Interview, dass er "Twilight" mal geguckt hatte und den Film / die Film-Reihe toll fände. auch wäre ein Angebot für den Soundtrack / eines Songs in dem Film erfragt worden, jedoch aufgrund der Kollidierung der erwähnten 'Humanoid-CD' sagte er dem Soundtrack zu einem dieser Film-Reihen hingegen ab. der 19. Geburtstag der Kaulitz-Brüder wurde in Mexiko gefeiert ...übrigens dass Bill mal einen Fan namens "Pinky" datete, wurde in einem Beitrag als Gerücht benannt, auch sei er seit er 15 Jahre als wurde, angeblich in keiner Beziehung mehr gewesen. zur Heirat hatte er mal in einem Interview erwähnt, er würde sich seine Frau im rot-schwarzen Outfit mit Hochzeit an einem Stand vorstellen können, als auch sollten die Ringe mit Tattoos tätowiert, als dass die materielle Ringe sein sollten. beim Interview mit "Vanity Fair" (Philipp Jessen und Sven Michaelsen) erwähnte Bill, er wäre nie unpünktlich und stellt sich vor Termine immer 3 Wecker, um nicht zu verschlafen. auch meinte Bill, es soll, falls es mal so weit kommen würde, bei seiner Beerdigung den Song "Magic Dance" (von David Bowie, aus dem Film "Das Labyrinth") gespielt werden. sein Outfit soll ganz in schwarz mit einer Lederjacke sein und auch seine Frisur sollte perfekt sein ...und sollte er an Haarausfall leiden oder sich aus anderen Gründen keine Haare am Kopf befinden, würde er eine Perücke bevorzugen, als mit Glatze beerdigt zu werden. der Beitrag auf loomee-tv.de vom 12.11.2009 um 23:07 erwähnt, dass Bill letzte Woche in seinem fast noch neuen "Audi Q7" nach Berlin zu den "MTV Music Awards" fuhr, wobei sein Wagen an der "A 24" ...ca. um Rastow (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Deutschland) ins Schleudern kam und er daraufhin gegen eine Leitplanke prallte, vermutet wurde, dass er einem anderen Wagen auszuweichen versuchte. "bild.de" berichtet über den Schadenswert, beispielsweise der Sachschaden soll über 80.000 Euro sein. am 01.08.2009 berichtet ein Beitrag auf loomee-tv.de um 11:21 ...denn erwähnte Zeitung hatte letztes Jahr ein Foto von Bill veröffentlicht, um eine Aktion der städtischen Musikschule mit den Worten "Nonstop zum Superstar" zu unterstützen, da diese Schule jungen MusikerInnen Tipps für eine eigene Bandgründung geben wollen. Bill klagte beim Landgericht Leipzig um eine Entschädigung von 15.000 Euro, wobei diese Klage vorerst abgelehnt wurde (im August wurde diese Situation jedoch erneut vom Dresdner Oberlandesgericht verhandelt werden, wobei diese Prozesse allgemein keine Auswirkung auf die Verwendung von Medien im Internet, der Presse oder im TV haben wurden, wurde noch zusätzlich erwähnt). Bill posierte mal für Karl Lagerfeld ...als auch war er im Herbst/Winter 2016 einer der VIP-Gäste der Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Berlin während die "Lala Berlin F/W 2016 Kollektion" namens "Persian Queen goes Berlin" der Designerin Leyla Piedayesh im "me Collectors Room" gezeigt wurde, erwähnt der Beitrag vom 20.01.2016 auf jolie.de und auch gab es an diesem Tag eine Filmvorführung mit Live-Performance des Sängers Jesper Munk und es gab dann noch die deutsche Stars wie Heike Makatsch • Bonnie Strange • Sara Nuru (und auch weitere Stars) liessen sich in der Spiegelkonstruktion "Mirror Me" fotografieren. viele Tattoos - das Bandlogo im Nacken (als Tokio Hotel gegründet wurde / im Jahre 2003, als er 14 Jahre war) - den dreier-Stern auf seiner rechten Beckenseite (als er 16 Jahre alt war oder wurde) - "Freiheit 89" an seinem linken Unterarm (im Jahre seines 18. Geburtstags, jedoch auf seine Volljährigkeit ...nicht auf die Berliner Mauer im Geburtsjahr des Stars bezogen) - "Wir hören nie auf zu schreien. Wir kehren zum Ursprung zurück" ungefähr zwischen Achsel bis zur Hüfte an seiner linken Seite - "06:30" mit Skelett-Tattoo und Lilien an der Aussenseite seiner Finger der linken Hand (seinen Geburtszeitpunkt), als Bild auf promiflash.de - ein Herz überhalb seiner linken Brust-Seite / nahe der Schulter, als Bild auf promiflash.de - das Symbol an seiner Brust, welches u.A. die Worte "see you in outer space" zeigt, als Bild auf promiflash.de - eine Elfe an seinem linken Oberarm / nahe der Schulter - ein Kreuz an der Aussenseite seines rechten Unterarms - eine einsame Insel mit Palme etwas unter seinem Nabel - einen Geist an der Aussenseite seines linken Arms - einen Diamant mit "Glanzeffekt" an der Innenseite seines linken Arms / nahe des Handgelenks - einen Boxer an der Aussenseite seines linken Unterarms, als Bild auf promiflash.de - ein Waffel-Eis an seinem Oberschenkel des linken Beins - eine (Kaffee)Tasse an seinem Oberschenkel des rechten Beins - das neue Bandlogo an seinem linken Oberarm / nahe der Schulter - einen Astronautenhelm? mit dem Schriftzug "I NEED SOME TIME" an seinem linken Oberarm (die Reihenfolge mancher dieser Arm-Tattoo's sind an diesem Bild seiner Instagram-Seite gut zu erkennen) - eine Meerjungfrau? (oder bisherige "Elfe" / Fee) an seinem linken Oberarm (zeigen Bilder von ihm am 08.06.2017 in Ibiza) - die Koordinaten von "Kater Blau" (seinem Lieblingsladen in Berlin) und die Outline von Berlin an seinem linken Ellenbogen (zeigen Bilder von ihm am 08.06.2017 in Ibiza) mehrere Piercings - eins an der rechten Augenbraue - eins durch die Zunge - eins an der rechten Seite durch die Unterlippe - eins an der linken Brustwarze - eins beim Bauchnabel - ein Septum-Piercing - eins an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe - 4 am rechten Ohrläppchen und eins am linken Ohrläppchen = Fakten über Tom = sein chinesisches Horoskop ist das Jahr der Schlange und das Erd-Element. die Brüder probierten ihr neues Sandspielzeug inmitten auf Simone's neuen Teppich aus, der Inhalt der Blumentöpfe (meist die Erde) war dabei am Boden vorzufinden. 1996 war Tom und Bill's Einschulung und in selbigen Jahr (als er 7 Jahre alt war) bekam er seinen ersten Gitarrenunterricht, seine ersten gespielten Songs waren "Come As You Are", "Smoke On The Water", und "Knocking On Heaven's Door". auch war innerhalb diesen Jahres die Trennung ihrer Eltern, der Song Gegen Meinen Willen bezieht sich übrigens auf diese Situation. 1998 er und sein Zwillingsbruder Bill waren 9 Jahre alt, als sie bei einem Musikwettbewerb (Wolmirstedt, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) gewonnen hatten. 2001 Tom ging mit seinem Bruder auf das Kurfürst-Joachim-Friedrich-Gymnasium in der Schwimmbadstrasse 1 (Wolmirstedt, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) und hier wären Bilder der Schule, der Flure und des Klassenraums zu sehen: Globus-Logo (der Schule)? auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl entferntere Gebäude-Aussenansicht auf tom-ist-geil.blogspot.co.at nähere Gebäude-Aussenansicht auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl weitere Aussenansicht der Schule auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl (mit u.A zusätzlichen Quellenhinweis auf "th-nun.pl") Innenansicht mit der Treppe auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl ähnliches Bild auf tom-ist-geil.blogspot.co.at sein Klassenzimmer auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl (mit u.A zusätzlichen Quellenhinweis auf "billtomkaulitz.beepldg.de") sein Klassenzimmer auf tom-ist-geil.blogspot.co.at der Hof auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl ein Klassenzimmer auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl der Musik-Saal (mit Bill und Tom?) auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl der Hof-Sportplatz auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl die Sporthalle auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl der Computerraum auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl weiterer Klassenraum auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl Spinte auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl Aussenschild der Schule auf tattostokiohotel.de.tl die Kaulitz-Zwillinge wurden in der 7.Klasse zwangsversetzt. ein Gruppen-Bild von Tom's Klasse und ein Klassenfoto an dem Tag der Jugendweihe ...je von tokiohotelofficialnews.blogspot.co.at letzteres Bild und ersteres Foto von Tom's MitschülerInnen ...je auf thecityofaliens.blogspot.co.at von CITY OF ALIENS ♥ Bilder über die TH-Jungs gäbe es übrigens auch auf dieser Seite innerhalb dieser wikia-Seite beguckbar. Tom's Zeugnis als Bild auf tom-kaulitz-4live.de.tl als Bild auf fortokiohotel.de.tl als Bild (genannt werde die Quelle tokiohotelnews.pl (ist jedoch nicht auf dieser Seite als Direkt-Bild findbar) als Bild die Band mit ihren Zeugnisse auf info-bill-und-tom.beeplog.de er trug bereits seit seiner 4. Schulklasse diese weiten Hosen, seine erste Musik-CD war von 'Pur' (er hatte sie mit 6 Jahren meist mit seiner Tante im Auto gehört), ausserdem bekamen er und Bill ihren ersten Kuss vom gleichen Mädchen (als sie ca. 10 Jahre alt waren). Tom befand sich dabei in einem Zelt und erst einen Tag darauf, küsste sie Bill. sein Bus zur Schule fuhr um ca. 6:10 Uhr los, er hatte Bill im Schulbus mal auf die Hose gespuckt und sich dann unter dem Sitz versteckt. Zuhause zurück war er nach der Schule dann meist um ca. 16:30 Uhr. sein Schullieblingsfach war Kunst, Sozialkunde und Ethik, er mag 'Samy Deluxe', seine Lieblingsband war 'Guano Apes', seine Lieblingsschauspielering war 'Eva Longoria', er mochte die TV-Serie 'The King of Queens', als auch den Club namens 'Alex' in Magdeburg, wie auch die Strandbar an der Elbe und nach einem Fernstudium holte er mit Bill seinen Schulabschluss im Frühjahr 2008 nach. er erreichte genau wie Bill, beim Realschulabschluss einen Notenschnitt von 1,8 (oder 1,9 oder 2,2) und sie waren somit zum Abitur berechtigt. er war auch bei der Jugendweihe und er nahm ebenso mit seinem Bruder für eine kurze Zeit lang an einem Karate-Unterricht teil. neben seinem Bruder Bill, ist ihr gemeinsamer Bester Freund eine Person namens "Alex" und Tom liess sich seine Dreads mal in einem Afro-Shop machen. seine Haustiere sind ein schwarz-felliger Labrador-Dobermann-Mischlingshund namens "Scotty", welcher mit 9 Monaten aus einem Tierheim geholt wurde. Bill oder Tom (oder beide) hätten angeblich 4 Hunde, davon wären 2 Deutsche-Kurzhaar-Rassen und die anderen wären hingegen 2 Dachshunde. eine Katze namens "Kasimir" (welche Familie Kaulitz zugelaufen war), welche leider bereits gestorben war. 2001 waren die Kaulitz-Brüder 12 Jahre alt und sind mit dem Zug nach Berlin gefahren, um die Aussicht auf dem Berliner Fernsehturm zu betrachten. 2001 oder 2002 hatte Tom mit 12 oder 13 Jahren angeblich "sein erstes Mal" (als Beitrag auf bild.de wurde er mit 12 Jahre indirekt erwähnt). 2003 bekam er mit 14 Jahren sein Lippenpiercing. im Kaufhaus trat eine Frau mit Pumps auf Tom's Arm (welcher dann gebrochen war) und Tom wurde übrigens schon mal ohne Betäubung operiert, da seine Wunde so stark blutete ...wobei beide dieser Details auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten genannt waren, ob demnach ein Zusammenhang miteinander besteht, bin ich mir dabei jedoch (noch) nicht sicher? er hatte ein 'Sony Ericsson T630'-Handy, auf seinem Mini-iPod lagerten bereits mehr als 350 Songs und Tom könnte sich vorstellen, vielleicht mal Grafikdesign zu studieren. als Tom's Musikequipment werden seine E-Gitarren als hauptsächlich der Marke "Gibson Les Paul Custom" in verschiedenen Tunings erwähnt, jedoch auch "Gibson Flying V" (und Design-Sonderanfertigungen wie eine verspiegelte "Gibson Les Paul") nutzte er mal. bei seinen Akustik-Gitarren gäbe es die "Gibson Sheryl Crow" und die "Gibson Rosewood", hingegen bei den Amp's und Boxen wäre es der "Mesa Boogie Rectifier" mit "Rectifier 4x12, auch "Fender Jazz Chorus", unterschiedliche Marshall-Amp's und Boxen (auch "JCM 2000") wurden je als Infos auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de als Beitrag zusammengefasst. er nutzte ein 'Axe Unlimited'-Deo, die Pflegeprodukte 'Penaten Soft-Pflegelotion', trug Caps von 'Vokäl' und 'New Era', seine Lieblingsschuhmarken sind 'Ethnies', 'DCs', 'Osiris' und 'Nike', ausserdem pflegte er seine Dreads mit dem Spezialwachs namens 'Pink Spritz'. beim Fussball ist oder war er Fan vom "FC Schalke 04" und Tom hat(te) bereits leichten Tinnitus. er wohnte mal mit Bill zusammen, zB seit Herbst 2005 in einem angemieteten ehemaligen Fabrikgelände, während dieser Zeit jedoch in einer Luxus-Loft (Westend-Village, Hamburg, Deutschland). 2005 bekam er zu seinem 16. Geburtstag eine PSP geschenkt und allgemein hatte er mal ein 'Powerbook G4' in seinem Besitz. Tom hat(te) eine Schuhgrösse von "42" und seine Körpergrösse werde als ca. 7cm geringer als sein Bruder beschrieben. 2006 hatte er bereits mit 17 Jahren seinen Führerschein gemacht, weil er unbedingt fahren wollte. Denn in Deutschland ist es erlaubt, auch schon vor dem 18. Lebensjahr den Führerschein zu machen, hierfür wäre dann das Fahren jedoch nur mit einer Begleitperson (die bestimmte Vorraussetzungen haben muss) erlaubt. 01.09.2007 Geburtstag der Kaulitz-Brüder mit 50 handverlesenen Gästen bei -5 Grad Celsius. die Feier fand im IndoChine statt. dieser Standort wurde als in (der Elbchaussee 126?) in Hamburg, Deutschland notiert gefunden, jedoch seit dem 22.05.2016 wäre erwähnt dass der Standort "Neumühlen 11" in selbiger Stadt vom Betrieb aufgelassen worden war. es gab an dem Geburtstag dieser Stars ein Thai-Buffet mit Rindfleisch, Hühnchen und Obst beim Schokolade-Brunnen. als alkoholische Getränke gab es Champagner und Wodka, welcher von Mitternacht bis 6:00 morgens getrunken beschrieben wurde und nähere Details wären auch auf je einem Beitrag auf "bild.de", Beitrag_1 und Beitrag_2 erwähnt. Dezember 2007 (ca. 3 Monate nach der Volljährigkeit) erfüllte er sich einen grossen Traum: einen Cadillac Escalade (einem Edel-SUV mit über 400 PS) mit einem vermuteten Wert von 40.000 Dollar und er plante ebenso mal einen 'Hummer' oder einen 'BMW Dreier Cabrio' zu haben. einen "Audi R8 GT" wirkt ebenso in seinem Besitz und vom Wert wurde auf einer Seite sein Haus in L.A. auf geschätzte 2,1 Millionen Dollar und ein anderes Haus mit 25 Millionen Dollar vermutet ...inhaltlich soll sich vom Bericht ein / mehrere Schwimmbecken, Jacuzzi, Sauna, Parkplatz/plätze auf diesem Anwesen befinden. sein Vermögen wurde auch geschätzt in Dollar als Vermutung notiert: 28 Millionen. er hatte mal gesagt, dass das schönste Geschenk das er in seinem Leben bekommen hat, zehn Minuten nach ihm geboren wurde ...mit diesem Spruch hatte er nicht nur Bill beinah zu Tränen gerührt, sondern wohl auch einige Fans. zuvor hatte Tom mit Ann-Kathrin ein One-Night-Stand - zum Direkt-Bild (Tom trug an diesem Abend ein "Ecko Unlimited - World Famous" Shirt) 2006 Backstage - traf Lena Bieser (13 Jahre) auf Tom (17 Jahre), 11 - 12 weibliche Fans wurden mit ihren Pass von den Securitys-Personen zum Backstage-Bereich hinter die Bühne geleitet und eine davon war Lena. sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und trug ein navy-blaues Long-Sleeve, einen schwarzen Rock, eine Kringelstrumpfhose und Schuhe mit 3cm-Absatz, als auch Creolen. schüchtern, dennoch nicht hyperventilierend näherte sie sich dem Gitarrist der Band. ihre Lippen zusammengepresst, bekam Lena einen Weinkrampf, als sie dann Tom ihre Liebe gestand. er nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen flüchtige Kuss ...die anderen Fans wirkten geschockt. * Quellenangaben: tom-lena.blogspot.com & veröffentlicht von Lilli Tom's Freundinnen wären bisher eine vor 2 Jahren, 3 Monaten und 2 Monaten (jedoch vom Datum werden noch nähere Details hier ergänzt) und zu Bill's Favoriten bei Marken wäre "Tazuma", jedoch danach eher "DSquared2", "Dior", "Gucci" und "LV" - als Antwortbeiträge auf answers.com er sah die Hamburgerin Ria Sommerfeld ca. am 10.07.2010 in einem Hamburger Nachtclub und seither sind die beiden zusammen, Details wären auf der morgenpost-Webseite nachlesbar und ca. am 01.10.2016 wurde über seine Scheidung auf der berliner-kurier Webseite berichtet. dass beide Personen seit 2011 ein Paar waren und vor ca. einem Jahr (im Jahre 2015?) hatte die Hochzeit in den USA stattgefunden, stand beispielsweise in einem Beitrag vom 29.09.2016 auf jolie.de und auch dass ein Antrag für die Unterhaltsfreistellung an Ria schon beim Richter eingereicht wäre, erwähnte dieser Beitrag, dass "TMZ" davon berichtete. ein Beitrag auf stern.de erwähnt, dass die zur Hälfte aus Asien stammende Ria 6 Jahre älter als Tom wäre und auch als Friseurin von Samy Deluxe gearbeitet hätte. Ria zog später mit Bill und Tom von Deutschland nach Kalifornien, als auch berichtete der letzt-genannte Link u.A. auch über die englischsprachige Seite tmz.com mit Infos zur Scheidung der beiden und der auf letztiger Seite erwähnte Beitrag wurde am 28.09.2016 um 12:30 (Zeitzone: "PDT") getippt, auch wurde erwähnt, dass vor etwas über einem Jahr der Bund der Ehe eingegangen war und "tmz.com" berichtet über die Gründe der Scheidung des Trennungstages an Silvester 2015 erwähnter "unüberbrückbarer Differenzen". auf bild.de wurde von Mark Pittelkau am 08.07.2011 um 23:23 wird erwähnt dass die Band am 15.12. erstmals die Hauptstadt Tokio (Japan) besuchten, als auch speziell zu Ria wurden diese Details erwähnt: sie ist mit Tom in L.A. und trug an diesem Tag eine Sonnenbrille , Hot Pants und High Heels. ein weiterer Beitrag auf jolie.de berichtete über Ann-Kathrin Brömmel, denn bevor sie Mario Götze datete, wurde sie knutschend mit Tom fotografiert. mehr zum Fussball-Star erwähnt der Beitrag auf web.de ⇨ ' Tom & Heidi Klum ' ⇦ Details wären als Beitrag vom 04.05.2018 um 15:02 von "che" auf stern.de • selbige Seite nennt auch einen weiteren Beitrag am 17.05.2018 um 14:36 von "jum", wo es nach dem Nizza-Flughafen in das "Cap-Eden-Roc"-Hotel ging und abends fand im Eden Roc die amfAR-Spendengala statt, auch gab es danach noch einen Zwischenstopp an der "Côte d'Azur" (Cannes, Südafrika) • und auch diese Infos vom 18.05.2018 um 10:39 von "jum" berichten über die beiden Stars. als Beitrag auf focus.de vom 19.04.2009 um 10:29 und veröffentlicht von "dpa", erwähnt dass David Jost am Sonntag E-Mail-Kontakt zur dpa (Deutsche Presse-Agentur) hatte und darin über die "Fans" berichtete, welche der Band seit mehreren Monaten folgen. als Empfehlung erwähnt, setzen die Kaulitz-Brüder, als auch die Mitglieder der Kaulitz-Familie hatte seither seit einigen Wochen die "Fans" fotografiert und auf Videomaterial als Beweis-Bestätigungen gesammelt. die Gegenüber reagierten darauf jedoch unpositiv und hatten u.A einem Familienmitglied das Foto-Handy aus der Hand geschlagen. ein Beitrag auf bild.de von Mark Pittelkau am 28.04.2009 um 23:55 Uhr berichtet, dass die Kaulitz-Brüder seit einem halben Jahr von diesen 4 "Fans" regelrecht verfolgt wurden. David Jost erwähnte auch gegenüber "BamS": neben zahlreichen Belästigungen und Drohungen wäre es wegen der Autoverfolgungsjagden dieser Stalker auch schon mehrmals fast zu Verkehrsunfällen gekommen (und auch wurden bereits schon zuvor von diesen 4 "Fans" die Autos Kaulitz-Zwillinge mit Flaschen beworfen, erwähnte der Produuenmt und Manager in einem anderen Beitrag) Perrine hatte am 15.04.2009 Tom's "Audi R8" erkannt, die 4 "Fans" sind dem Gitarrist deshalb nach dem Tonstudio (Lüneburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) gefolgt, um ein Autogramm zu bekommen. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von "Damian Imöhl" am 24.02.2010 um 23:28 Uhr berichtet über die Auseinandersetzung des 15.04.2009 um 23:12 Uhr an der "Aral"-Tankstelle in Hamburg-Bahrenfeld (Deutschland). Tom wurde mit Blitz der Kamera durch die Scheibe fotografiert, berichtet u.A dieser Beitrag auf bild.de am 16.04.2009 um 11:07 Uhr. als die Polizei eintraf, war Tom bereits weggefahren ...Perrine liess sich ins Krankenhaus fahren (dort wurden eine Ohrverletzung und eine Schwellung unter dem Auge als Diagnose festgestellt, später wurde hingegen beim ärztlichen Attest ein Riss des Trommelfells, Verletzungen am Auge, Prellungen an Arm und Schulter vermerkt). noch am selbiges Tag des 15.04.2009, wurde ein Ermittlungsverfahren wegen Körperverletzung gegen Tom eingeleitet. er wurde auch wegen Sachbeschädigung geklagt, das Strafverfahren wurde jedoch vom Hamburg-Altona Amtsgericht (Deutschland) gegen eine Zahlung von 1000 Euro Geldbusse (AZ: 333 Ds jug. 4101 Js 333/09) eingestellt. Perrine (21), Georgina (25), Aurore (21) und Noemai (20) seien die 4 weiblichen aus Frankreich stammenden Personen, auch als "Les Afghanes On Tour" ("Die Afghanen auf Tour") bekannt, welche sich vorerst nur maskiert zeigen. auch wurden die Wohnungen der Kaulitz-Brüder belagert, ihre Autos mit Eiern beworfen und auch Simone wurde beschimpft, bedroht und attackiert. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von "Mark Pittelkau" am 17.04.2009 um 23:58 Uhr, berichtet David Jost dass am 08.04. Simone von einer der 4 "Fans" angegriffen worden ist und am 09.04. dann auch gleich Anzeige (Aktenzeichen 2009 004 57397) gegen den Gegenüber erstattet wurde. der Beitrag auf fan-lexikon.de vom 03.09.2010 um 06:30 berichtet über eine Situation des 01.09. (Mittwoch), auch hier war die Band nicht zu Hause und der Beitrag bezog sich auf David Jost's Rückmeldung gegenüber der "Bild"-Zeitung und dass es (ungefähr um 23:00 selbigen Abends) Zutritt zum Gebäude über die Terrassentür gab, welche/n die Person/en ursprünglich gar nicht haben sollte. die Person/en waren jedoch mit de Eintreffen der Polizei-Beamten bereits nicht mehr dort befindlich. über möglicherweise entwendete Objekte war bei diesem Beitrag noch nichts näheres bekannt. ähnlich berichtete auch promiflash.de am 03.09.2010 um 20:15 "Ann-Kathrin", mit sogar näheren Details wie: es ging um das Gebäude in Seevetal (Niedersachsen, Deutschland) und die Band befand sich währenddessen auf einem Konzert in Asien. der Zeitpunkt wurde hier mit "ca. 23:30" erwähnt, wobei auch über die Aufhebellung der Terrassentür des Hauses und die Durchsuchung der Zimmer getippt wurde (auch David Jost bestätigte dies gegenüber "bild.de"), als die Alarmanlage losging und die Polizei kurz darauf eintraf, war/en die Person/en jedoch bereits weg. über möglicherweise entwendete Objekte war bei diesem Beitrag noch nichts näheres bekannt. und auch auf promicabana.de berichtet der Beitrag am 02.09.2010 um 16:26, dass auch auf "n24.de" darüber Details genannt wurden, wobei auch über möglicherweise entwendete Objekte noch nichts näheres bekannt wäre. auf focus.de wurde auch ein Beitrag von "dpa" am 02.09.2010 um 15:35 über diese Situation mit Details notiert. der Beitrag auf bild.de von Nicola Pohl am 26.04.2009 um 00:40 Uhr erwähnt u.A dass die Kaulitz-Zwillinge in L.A. ihr neues Album mit dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unbekannten Titel "Humanoid" zu komplettieren planen und auch der Flug dorthin bereits gebucht worden war, jedoch entschieden sich die Brüder dann doch zu bleiben, um Simone beiseite stehen zu können und erst nachdem die Kaulitz-Brüder schriftlich von der Polizei bestätigt bekämen, dass sich diese 4 "Fans" speziell ihrer Familie nicht mehr nähern würden, planen die Kaulitz-Brüder an ihrem neuen Album mit Georg und Gustav zu arbeiten. ein Schriftstück wäre allgemein Bilder in manchen Beiträgen nachlesbar, zB in diesen 3 hier: der Brief (als Original?) auf mirul-tokiacka.blog.cz Brief_2 auf bill-rocks.skyrock.com Brief_3 auf tokiohotel2559.skyrock.com als Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 18.04.2009 um 20:25 Uhr User "Channy" schreibt: wir wissen ja alle, wie viel ihm seine Mum bedeutet (und ergänzt danach) Tom habe "in dem Moment einfach rot gesehen, was ich persönlich auch noch verstehen könnte. was aber keine Entschuldigung für den Schlag sein sollte" User "tomi1" tippt: Tom wird dem 'Fan' sicher nicht ohne Grund ins Gesicht geschlagen haben. bitte, wer ist so krank und nervt die Jungs ein halbes Jahr, und drückt eine Zigarette auf der Fensterscheibe aus. das versteht doch jeder, dass man dann mal ausrastet. User "Channy" schreibt über diese Sichtweise: im Moment bin ich eher am überlegen, ob das nicht von den Mädchen super gut eingefädelt wurde. in dem Brief haben sie ja geschrieben, dass sie den Jungs Horrorzeiten bescheren wollen. und was kann man da bei einem Promi schön machen? die Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt gegen Tom und das "Hamburger Abendblatt" berichtet über die Rückmeldung von Behördensprecher Wilhelm Möllers mit den ungefähren Worten: wir haben ein Verfahren wegen des Verdachts der einfachen Körperverletzung eingeleitet. ein weiterer Beitrag auf bild.de von "N. Altendorf", "Damian Imöhl", "Mark Pittelkau" und "M. Zitzow" am 27.04.2009 um 23:47 Uhr, berichtet auf dieser Plattform erstmals über die Namen der 4 "Fans" und auch dass Perrine D. sogar vor 2 Jahren von Paris (Frankreich) nach Hamburg (Deutschland) gezogen war, um den Kaulitz-Brüdern nah sein zu können und sie fand einen Job (Details dazu erwähnte sie jedoch nicht), mietete sich eine Wohnung in der Nähe / am selben Gelände der beiden Stars und fuhr ihnen des öfteren nach, beispielsweise auch auf der Autobahn. TV-Screenshot von "Perrine" auf staragora.com Bild der "Fans" auf tokiohotel-detodounpoco.blogspot.co.at Bild der "Fans"_2 auf blognologo.obolog.es auch in diesem Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 29.04.2009 um 20:34 Uhr werde ein Videobeitrag der (vorerst je mit einer Sonnenbrille bedeckten) 4 Fans und Perrine sprechend, erwähnt. als Heft-Beitrag auf elo-kaulitz-love.skyrock.com bei diesem Beitrag auf bild.de von Mark Pittelkau am 24.04.2009 um 10:42 Uhr werde erwähnt, dass der Anwalt der "Fans" den zu diesem Zeitpunkt 19-jährigen Kaulitz-Brüdern diesen Vorschlag machte: er lässt die Strafanzeige gegen Tom fallen, wenn die Band wiederum ihre Anzeige gegen die "Fans" fallen lässt und von weiteren Strafanzeigen absieht. der Manager und Produzent David Jost ergänzt jedoch zusätzlich das Argument: das kommt nur in Frage, wenn sichergestellt ist, dass sich die Stalker den Familien-Mitgliedern von Bill und Tom nicht mehr nähern. (dass die 4 "Fans" eine Unterlassungserklärung abgeben sollten) ...jedoch anstatt zu unterschreiben, feuerten die 4 "Fans" ihren Anwalt. David Jost erwähnt daraufhin: so werden wir die Anzeige nicht fallenlassen. jetzt wird unser Anwalt einen Antrag nach dem Gewaltschutzgesetz und die noch ausstehenden Anzeigen gegen die anderen einreichen. Burkhard Benecken (33 Jahre), Rechtsanwalt der 4 "Fans" erwähnt zu "bild.de", es werde eine Entschuldigung und mindestens 10.000 Euro an Schmerzensgeld eingeklagt. der Beitrag auf bild.de von Damian Imöhl und G. Brandenburg am 24.07.2009 um 14:56 Uhr berichtet dass Tom vor dem Hamburger Amtsgericht auf mindestens 5.000 Euro Schmerzensgeld verklagt und bei der Hamburger Staatsanwaltschaft (Deutschland) beliefe sich gegen Tom wegen des Vorfalls ein Ermittlungsverfahren wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von Damian Imöhl und Sven Kuschel am 08.12.2009 um 23:48 Uhr nennt dass die zuvor-erwähnte StaatsanwaltschaftAnklage gegen Tom wegen Körperverletzung erhoben hatte. jedoch eine Insiderin belastet hingegn die 20 bis 25-jährigen "Fans" zurecht und erwähnt gegenüber "bild.de" ungefähr diese Worte: sie haben die Jungs bewusst provozieren wollen, ihre Attacken penibel vorbereitet und ihre Autos beworfen. das ist nur passiert, weil Perrine zwanghaft mit Tom schlafen wollte. (David Jost meinte am 07.12.2009 zu "bild.de": unser letzter Stand ist, dass es zu keinem Prozess kommt) - sollte Tom dennoch verurteilt werden, drohen ihm übrigens bis zu 5 Jahren Haft als Beitrag auf bild.de von Damian Imöhl und Sven Kuschel am 11.12.2009 um 00:10 Uhr, werde erwähnt, dass sich Tom bald wegen Körperverletzung vor Gericht verantworten müsste ...wobei jetzt erst die Aufnahmen des Vorfalls bekannt worden waren: Tom sitzt in seinem Audi R8, als dann mehrere Mädchen (u.A auch Perrine) sich seinem Sportwagen nähern und den Gitarrist ansprechen, eine Zigarette flog aus dem Fenster des Autos heraus. Perrine hob diesen dann auf, drückt die Glut auf der Scheibe aus und dann erst stieg Tom aus und ging geht auf Perrine zu. je auf tomsblogfinnishtranslation.blogspot.co.at als Bilder entdeckt Kamera-Screenshot mit Tom's Auto und Kamera-Screenshot_2 bei einem "bild.de"-Beitrag von "David Cappellini" am 15.04.2010 um 15:55 Uhr wurde erwähnt, dass bei einem Konzert in Prag (Tschechien) Perrine gesichtet wurde. • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder & zu positive Fans • wenige Tattoos - "06:20" mit Skelett-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seiner Finger der rechten Hand (seinen Geburtszeitpunkt) - Bill's Brust-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seines rechten Oberarms (manchmal an Bilder seiner Instagram-Seite zu erkennen) - einen Anker an seinem rechten Unterarm - ein Schiffssteuerrad an der Aussenseite seiner rechten Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger - fünf Punkte an der Aussenseite seines Daumens der rechten Hand (letztere zwei Tattoos sind im Video namens "Inas Nacht" vom 21.10. 2017 toll und dennoch bloss kurz erkennbar) ein paar Piercings - eins an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe - an beiden Ohren je einen Tunnel mit ca. 9mm Durchmesser - eins zweites ebenso an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe = Fakten über Georg = sein Geburtstag ist der 31.03.1987, er wurde in Halle (Saale, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) geboren und ist als einziger der Band nicht vom Sternzeichen Jungfrau, sondern Widder. sein chinesisches Horoskop ist das Jahr des Hasens und das Feuer-Element. Moritz-Hagen's erste Musik-CD war von der Band namens "Oasis" und er mag den Song 'Wonderwall' von selbiger Band er ist dann in Magdeburg aufgewachsen, zog später jedoch auch nach Hamburg und wollte ursprünglich auch Zahnarzt wie sein Vater werden (welcher sich übrigens von seiner Mutter scheiden liess). Georg's Schuhgrösse war (oder ist) Grösse "42", er hatte mal 15 Kaffeepäckchen aufgestochen (da er das Geräusch tol fand), er mochte den ersten Teil der Matrix-Trilogie, fand Brad Pitt und Kelly Clarkson gut, hatte als peinlichstes Kleidungsstück mal eine violette Latzhose, nutzte das weisse 'Axe'-Unlimited Deo und 'Nivea'-Creme, trug mal eine Uhr von 'Swatch', 'Nike' und 'Puma' waren u.A. seine Lieblingsschumarken, seinen ersten Kuss bekam er mit 10 oder 11 Jahren, er war zuvor mal nie länger als einem Monat mit Mädels / Frauen zusammen, Georg wurde als Pragmatiker der Band beschrieben, eines seiner Lieblingssongs auf einem der TH-Alben ist übrigens 'Freunde Bleiben' und seine Haustiere sind ein Hund namens "Moritz" und eine schwarze Katze namens "Garon". 04.09.2005 war er beim vom RTL-Radiosender ausgestrahlter Folge von 'Stars4free' (Magdeburg, Deutschland) dabei. Backstage-Bilder wären auf tokiohotelcz.sosugary.com zu sehen. seine Lieblingsschulfächer waren Psychologie und Sport, sein (und Bill's, als auch Gustav's) Lieblingsclub zu Schulzeiten war die Szene-Bar "Alex Magdeburg" (Ulrichplatz 2, Magdeburg, Deutschland) als Georg's Equipment wären mehrere 4 und 5-Saiter der Marke "Sandberg", als auch "Basic PM", "California PM" und auch Design-Sonderanfertigungen wie mit Spiegel oder Karomuster erwähnt. zu seinem Akusik-Equipment wäre dann der 5-Saiter der Marke "Washburn", als auch bei den Amp's und Boxen der "Ampeg V-4BH" und der "Mesa Boogie Bass 400+" je auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de notiert. Georg und Gustav hatten sich bereits in einer Musikschule kennengelernt und trafen im Jahre 2001 auf Bill und Tom, als diese als "Black Questionmark" im Gröninger Bad (Gröninger Strasse 2, Salbke, Magdeburg, Deutschland) aufgetreten sind. 2003 spielte "Devilish" erneut im "Gröninger Bad", welches ursprünglich als "Volksbad Südost" am 13.10.1927 eröffnet und aktuell unter Denkmalschutz steht. wie auch Gustav interessiert/e sich Georg für Handball, Klettern und Motorsport. er besuchte auch die DTM-Tourenwagenmeisterschaft und war 2006 bei Stefan Raab's "Stock Car"-Challenge hinter dem Steuer bei einem der Autos. der Beitrag vom 26.08.2009 auf welt.de berichtet dass Georg schon seit über einem halben Jahr mit einer Freundin in einer Beziehung ist. auch "Bravo" berichtete über den Star mit seiner Freundin, als auch hätte er sie beim Feiern in Magdeburg kennengelernt, wurde erwähnt. auch wurde notiert, sie wäre nicht allzubekannt und plante es auch nicht allzusehr zu werden, deshalb sollte ihr Name nicht genannt werden. als Quelle des Fotos dieses Beitrages wurde "dpa/Z1008 Jens Kalaene" beim Seitenbeginn und gegen Ende des Beitrages dann "AP/kami" und "Axel Springer SE" erwähnt. vom Bild wäre die Band zu sehen, wobei Tom's Frisur noch seine Dreads wären. auf promiflash.de erwähnt User "Katharina" einen Beitrag am 27.08.2009 um 6:00, dass Georg auf einer Party in Magdeburg (Deutschland) eine weibliche Person kennengelernt hatte und beide nun seit einem halben Jahr zusammen wären. als im Herbst 2009 offiziell mit einer Freundin zusammen seiend, wurde auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de als Detail erwähnt. 22.04.2014 Georg's erster instagram-Beitrag auf seinem verifizierten instragram-Profil 27.04.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 01.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 03.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 12.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 20.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 30.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 23.06.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.07.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 22.07.2014 als Screenshot des mybuddy-Videos - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 03.08.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 24.08.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 28.08.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 21.09.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 28.09.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 18.10.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 09.11.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 21.11.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 07.12.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 23.12.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" mit Plüsch-Pumba - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 28.12.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 20.01.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 05.02.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 15.02.2015 Scotty, "mybuddy" und Pumba - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.04.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 03.10.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 29.11.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 24.12.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 29.12.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 14.02.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 25.02.2016 als Screenshot des "mybuddy"-Videos - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 20.03.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 08.06.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 27.09.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.10.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 25.02.2017 Pumba, "mybuddy" und Scotty - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.05.2017 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 27.09.2017 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 29.04.2018 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils keine Tattoos oder Piercings seine Arme und Beine, als auch der Hals und der Gesichtsbereich ist auf den Bildern seiner Instagram-Seite frei von Tattoos und Piercings, auch beide seiner Ohren sind frei von Löcher = Fakten über Gustav = sein Geburtstag ist der 08.09.1988 in Magdeburg, Deutschland und sein chinesisches Horoskop ist das Jahr des Drachens und das Erd-Element. er ist gegen mindestens 6 Dinge (Fisch, Erdbeeren, Hausstaubmilben, verschiedene Gräser, Schweinefleisch und Pollen) allergisch und er hat einen Mischlingshund namens "Bruno", eine schwarze Katze namens "Richard" und seine Lieblingstiere sind Panther. sein Vorbild war oder ist Lars Ulrich der Band namens 'Metallica' (seine erste Musik-CD war übrigens auch von dieser Band), auch diese Bands fand / findet er toll: Korn, Metallica, Slipknot. auch den Sportwagen 'Ford G40' fand oder findet er toll, wobei Ohysik und Russisch als Schulfächer er total nicht mochte. sein Lieblingsfilm ist / war 'Armageddon' und 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith', wobei er auch die Schauspieler BradPitt und Bruce Willis toll fand oder findet und sein Glücksbringer soll ein Stimmschlüssel sein. Gustav nutzte das 'Axe Alaska'-Deo, Gesichtspeeling und Duschbad von 'Duschdas', trug Caps von 'Criminal' und 'Cleptomatix', mochte die Schuhmarken 'Puma' und 'K-Swiss', findet oder fand Eva Longoria toll. als Kind war sein Berufswunsch entweder Polizist, Feuerwehrmann oder LKW-Fahrer zu werden, jedoch später tendierte er eher zum Versicherungskaufmann und er würde gerne Studio-Musiker werden. er zog mal innerhalb von Deutschland von Magdeburg nach Hamburg um und hat/te Schuhgrösse "42". in der Schule mochte er die Schulfächer Sport und Wissenschaft. er ging übrigens nach den Ferien auf ein Wirtschaftsgymnasium (11. Klasse) und erhielt danach Privatunterricht. er hatte eine längere Zeit keinen Fernseher, sein liebstes Informationsmittel ist die Tageszeitungen und manchmal liest er sogar bis zu 5 Stück am Tag (oder hatte sie zumindest mal gelesen). angeblich surfte er auch öfters mal auf der Seite "spiegel.de" Klaus-Wolfgang nahm Schlagzeugunterricht als er bereits 5 Jahre war, ungefähr in diesem Alter trommelte er auch bereits zu Songs von 'Phil Collins', 'Eric Clapton' und anderer Musik. ein Zitat von ihm lautet: "In jedem steckt ein Talent, das entdeckt werden will. Ich bin bei meinem geblieben." Gustav's Equipment wären die 'TAMA'-Drums der Marke "Starclassic Maple", die Shell-Farbe wäre "green-sparkle", die H/W-Farbe "chrome" und die Cymbals wären von der Marke "Meinl", je als Info auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de nachlesbar entdeckt. angelich wohnte er in Magdeburg über einem Beerdigungsinstitut und deshalb beschloss er, nach 17:00 Uhr auf seine Drums zu verzichten. und angelich sei er evangelisch, geht aber relativ selten in die Kirche. auch bei ihm Besteht die Vermutung, dass er Tinnitus hat oder hatte und auf der Bühne hatte er mal seine Turnschuhe vergessen und musste dann barfuss nach Berlin fahren. er ist (oder zumindest war) Fan der Handballmannschaft 'Magdeburg Gladiators' und er unterstützte besagte Mannschaft Mitte 2008 bei einer Blutspende-Aktion. die Fans oder die Mannschaft selbst, trat übrigens gegen den Fussballclub '1. FC Magdeburg' an. im Juli 2009 ging ein Besucher einer Bar auf ihn los und schlug ihm von hinten eine Flasche über den Kopf, deshalb verbieben ihn auf dem oberen Teil seiner Stirn Narben. (12.09.?)2006 ist er auf der Tour statt ins Hotel, zu seiner Oma nach Hause gefahren. Dadurch sind damals wahrscheinlich seine Ausstiegsgerüchte aufgekommen, da einige Fans ihn vielleicht gesehen hatten und vermuteten, dass er die Band verlassen würde. Ende 2014 hatte er mit seiner Freundin Linda (sie ist etwas älter als er und stammt auch aus Magdeburg) in selbiger Stadt in Deutschland geheiratet, mit welcher er zuvor 6 Jahre zusammen war und die Hochzeitstorte stammte übrigens von Lia Lange. am 14.02.2016 postete Gustav ein Bild auf seiner Instagram-Seite über das demnächst-erwartende Baby. seine Tochter wurde (am 28.03.2009?) gegen Nachmittag im Zentralkrankenhaus in Magdeburg geboren und Gerüchte besagen, die Schwangerschaft hätte im November 2008 begonnen. das Baby wog 3.240 Gramm und war 49 cm gross (gefunden wurden diese Details auf dieser englischsprachigen tokiohotelrocks-Webseite und 2017 wurden ebenso auch auf dieser deutschsprachigen promiflash-Webseite Details darüber erwähnt). der Beitrag vom 08.01.2009 um 23:12 auf bild.de erwähnt dass Gustav am 02.01. eines Morgens mit Bauchschmerzen aufwacht, diese im Laufe des Tages jedoch weiterhin bestehen und sich auch noch verschlimmerten, berichtet David Jost an "bild.de" ...in einer Universitätsklinik in Magdeburg (Deutschland) wurde er dann nachmittags kurzerhand hingebracht, und es bestand der Verdacht auf einen Blinddarm-Durchbruch. eine kurze Untersuchung reichte aus, um damit Gustav vom ärztlichen Personal sofort in Vollnarkose versetzt wurde und im Eingriff den stark-entzündeten Blinddarm innerhalb einer Stunde entfernten. erst am Montag verliess Gustav die Klinik und ihm wurden danach weitere 2 Wochen Ruhe empfohlen. als Beitrag auf rp-online.de gab es am 09.01.2009 um 06:54 auch Details notiert: Gustav hatte mal einen Autounfall, als auch wurde sein Blinddarm letzteren Freitag durch eine Not-OP entfernt. auf promijournal.de vom 09.01.2009 berichtet Juli vom Promijournal über ähnliche Details, u.A. dass Gustav sich auf der "Uniklinik Magdeburg" (Deutschland) befand ...als Webseite fand ich passend zum Stichwort der Klinik: med.uni-magdeburg.de ein ähnlicher Beitrag auf blick.ch berichtet am 09.01.2009 (zuletzt ktualisiert am 14.01.2012) auch von Worte gegenüber "bild.de" und Gustav's OP. der Beitrag auf "welt.de" vom 09.01.2009, berichtet auch über Gustav's entfernten Blinddarm, als auch wurde der Beitrag von "Axel Springer SE" oder "AFP/kami" getippt, zumindest namentlich beim Beitrag sind diese Nennungen erwähnt. auch "n-tv.de" erwähnt am 09.01.2009 u.A. diesen Beitrag über Gustav, wobei "bild.de" als ursprüngliche Quelle erwähnt werde. auf bravo.de wurde an 09.07.2010 um 07:05 notiert, dass eine Strassenbahn mit Gustav's schwarzen 3er-BMW in Magdeburg kollidiert worden war (auch hier wirkte "bild.de" als erst-berichtende Quelle). Gustav überholte eine Autoschlange, wobei er dabei eine gesperrte Strassenbahnspur überquerte und sein Wagen daraufhin von einer vorbeifahrenden Strassenbahn gerammt, auf die rechte Fahrspur geschleudert und auch rammte sein Auto dann noch zwei weitere Autos. in Gustav's Wagen befanden sich u.A. die 29-jährige Katharina Kretschmar, die Schwester des ex-Handballprofis Stefan Kretzschmar und Denny E. mit 29 Jahren aus Hamburg. mit glücklicherweise bloss leichten Verletzungen wurden alle 3 ambulantin der Magdeburger Uniklinik behandelt. rp-online.de erwähnt am 06.11.2008 um 12:32 diese Situation in ähnlichen Worten und notiert wurde innerhalb diesen Beitrages auch das Kürzel "afp2". der Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 13.07.2009 um 23:56 Uhr berichtet auf dieser Plattform erstmals über den Vorfall: Gustav feierte in der Disco "The Club" (Magdeburg, Deutschland) und am Morgen um ca. 04:10 des 12.07.2009 um genau 04:10 Uhr, kam es dann zur Auseinandersetzung. ein 20-jähriger Mann hatte Gustav bepöbelt und nach einem Handgemenge schlug der Unbekannte mehrmals mit 2 Bierflaschen zu, woraufhin dann auch beide Flaschen zerbrachen und Gustav zwei Schnittwunden, als auch eine 2-3cm lange Wunde am Hinterkopf erlitt (und David Jost erwähnte, dass ein Notarzt Gustav nach nur ca. 20 Minuten nach Beginn der Auseinandersetzung in die Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses brachte). der Schlagzeuger der Band stellte inzwischen Strafanzeige gegen die unbekannte Person. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 14.07.2009 um 23:49 Uhr erwähnt, dass Gustav im Krankenhaus mit 36 Stichen genäht wurde und die Polizei wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung (Az.: MD Süd-Ost 1/5859/2009) ermittelt. der Augenzeuge Stefan Bartel (Name von der bild.de-Redaktion geändert) schilderte nun die Situation: Gustav hat sich mit einem Mädchen unterhalten, plötzlich standen ein paar Typen um ihn herum. ein Mann mit Glatze bepöbelte Gustav und ein weiterer Mann kam dazu, schlug Gustav ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht. der Schläger war kurz weg, kam dann jedoch dann auch wieder von rechts hinten zurück und schlug Gustav ohne Vorwarnung eine Bierflasche über den Kopf. als diese Flasche dabei zu Bruch ging, wurde ihm auch gleich eine weitere unzerbrochene Flasche über den Kopf geschlagen. Gustav sank daraufhin zu Boden, als die Angreifer flüchteten und die Club-Gäste in Unruhe gerieten. Gustav hatte stark geblutet und wurde vorerst auf die Toilette gebracht und bereits kurz darauf trafen die Polizei und der Krankenwagen ein. Clubchef Panos Kondogtis (ca. 48 Jahre) erwähnte noch gegenüber "bild.de" ungefähr diese Worte: auch während Gustav verletzt war, gab er mir noch die Hand und ungefähr "dass ihm der Vorfall leid täte, er jedoch auch nichts dafür könnte und dass es ihm unangenehm war." noch in dieser Woche werde der bisherige Zeuge, der Besitzer der Bar und ein weiterer Zeuge befragt, als auch Gustav sollte seine Sicht schnellstmöglich schildern, berichtet Polizeisprecher Stefan Brodtrück (34 Jahre) mit ungefähr diesen Worten. auch soll geprüft werden, ob der Überfall im Zusammenhang "Les Afghanes On Tour" stehen würde. der Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 15.07.2009 um 14:47 Uhr berichtet über die Meinungen der "bild.de"-User User "Roxy" berichtet auf "bild.de" es ist doch traurig, dass die Musiker nicht ohne Bodyguards mal privat raus können. gute Besserung an Gustav. User "Naddi" erwähnt: grausam... einfach grausam. wie kann ein Mensch, egal ob berühmt oder nicht, so zugerichtet werden, ohne auch nur irgendetwas getan zu haben? die Bilder tun mir weh, und es macht mich traurig, dass berühmte Menschen einfach angegriffen werden. man sollte vor ihnen Respekt haben! das, was TH erreicht haben, haben nicht viele in einer so kurzen Zeit erreicht. niemand hat das Recht, so etwas zu tun. User "inselberg" meint kein TH-Fan zu sein und fragt sich dennoch: wozu Neid, Missgunst und Dummheit Leute treiben kann... traurig. der Beitrag auf bild.de von J. Ley, M. Nareyek und Mark Pittelkau am 16.07.2009 um 00:24 Uhr erwähnt: um sich blickend, geht er schnellen Schrittes auf den Disco-Ausgang und zeigt Gustav's Foto mit den Wunden jenen Mann, welcher den Schlagzeuger zwei Bierflaschen über den Kopf geschlagen haben soll und ergänzte, dass Gustav sogar mit 36 Stichen genäht werden musste. Bilder über die Flucht des vermutlichen Täters nahm eine der Überwachungskamera des Clubs auf und auch das gesamte Videomaterial lag nun bei der Magdeburger-Kripo, welche wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung ermittelt. im Video wäre auch zu sehen, wie Gustav die Disco betrat und sie nach der Verletztung mit Mütze und einem Taschentuch um die rechte Hand auf dem Weg in die Klinik verliess. noch in dieser Woche wurden 3 Zeugen bei der Polizei vorsprechen, welche sich übrigens sicher scheint, dass der Mann mit Hemd und Pullover der Haupttäter wäre. Panos Kondogtis, der die Identität der Männer kennt, erwähnt gegenüber "bild.de", dass genau diese 3 Personen in vergangener Zeit öfters wegen ihres aggressiven Verhaltens ermahnt wurden und sie hatten mir ihr Wort gegeben, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkäme, jedoch an diesem speziellen Abend hatten sie dann ihr Wort gebrochen. für die Täter hatte er nur Verachtung mit ungefähr diesen Worten übrig: das sind freche Feiglinge, die sich zu dritt an einem 1,70 Meter grossen Mann vergriffen hatten ...es geht um das Prinzip, nicht um Prominenz, etc. und ich bin für einen sauberen Club mit positiver Atmosphäse. in den nächsten Tagen soll auch Gustav noch einmal von der Polizei befragt werden und auch den Täter identifizieren. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von J. Ley und M. Nareyek am 17.07.2009 um 23:07 Uhr berichtet über Nexhat, den Hauptverdächtigen welcher sich nun der Polizei gestellt hatte. am 16.07.2009 um 11:29 Uhr gab er gegenüber den Beamten ungefähr diese Worte zu: ja, ich habe Gustav blutig geschlagen und bin derjenige der auf dem Überwachungsvideo von Zeugen identifiziert wurde. bild.de traf Nexhat in Magdeburg (Deutschland) und nervös zeigte er den Verband an der rechten Schlaghand mit den ungefähren Worten erwähnt: wurde mit 9 Stiche genäht und ich hatte höllische Schmerzen (auch meint er, in Tatnacht total besoffen zu sein, er hatte jede Menge Wodka Red Bull getrunken) ...mein Bruder war in Begleitung einer Blondine, Gustav hatte sie wohl dauernd angemacht und mein Bruder hatte ihn wohl nur ausgelacht. zuerst war sein Bruder in einer Auseinandersetzung verwickelt, Nexhat ist dazwischen und hatte ihm mit der Kappe eine Backpfeife verpasst (wobei ihm bisher weder Gustav als Star, noch TH als Band bekannt war). dann sah ich, wie mein Bruder auf dem Boden lag und Gustav wollte mir mit den Fäusten eine reinziehen ...da ich mein Glas noch in der Hand hatte und mich wehren wollte, hatte ich ihm mit diesem von vorne auf den Kopf geschlagen. durch den Schlag zerbrach das Glas, schlitzte dem Schläger die Hand auf (es waren jedoch keine 2 Bierflaschen), dann sei es zum Streit gekommen. Nexhat T., der 29-jährige und 1,90 Meter grosse Kosovo-Albaner (ursprünglich aus Priština) mit Aufenthaltserlaubnis lebt seit 7 Jahren in Deutschland, arbeitet in einem Magdeburder (Döner?-)Restaurant als Küchenhilfe, ist geschieden und hat einen fest 2-jährigen Sohn. Nexhat T. meint auch, dass er sich nicht bei Gustav entschuldigen werde, bloss beim Club-Besitzer. der Beitrag auf bild.de von Fabian Posselt am 19.07.2009 um 00:10 Uhr erwähnt, dass der Schläger seinen Wutrausch gesteht, es ging um zwei Mädchen ...so sei der Streit vergangenen Sonntag Nacht in der Disco entstanden zu sein. Gustav's Verletzungen an Stirn und Vorderkopf mussten mit 36 Stichen genäht werden. Nexhat schilderte gegenüber dem "BamS"-Reporter seinen Wutrausch ungefähr mit diesen Worten: ich war betrunken, als ich um 3:15 Uhr in die Disco kam, dennoch hatte ich weiter Wodka Red Bull getrunken, als ich mich dort im Club mit meinem Bruder getroffen hatte. eigentlich wollte Nexhat nur tanzen ...doch dann war da Gustav zusammen mit ein paar Freunden, "aufgekratzt und nervig" nennt sie Nexhat. "einer von ihnen hat mich geschubst und ein anderer meinen Bruder geschlagen. dann kam Gustav mit erhobenem Finger auf mich zu und ich hatte ihm mit offener Hand eine geklatscht ...dann war erst mal Ruhe", berichtet Nexhat weiter. "ich hatte mich sogar bei Panos Kondogtis beschwert, doch als er zurück zu seinem Bruder kam, habe dieser bereits am Boden gelegen", waren ungefähr Nexhat's Worte und über Gustav erwähnte er, dass Gustav Nexhat zu schlagen versuchte und ergänzte dann noch die Worte: aus Reflex schlug ich ihm mit der Hand, in der ich mein Glas hielt, ins Gesicht. der Auslöser des Schlagabtauschs waren 2 weibliche Club-Gäste die 20-jährige Christin G. ist Call-Center-Agentin und berichtet nun ihre Sicht des Abends: Gustav war betrunken, hat den ganzen Abend genervt, wollte mich mit Sambuca abfüllen und hat mir einen Doppelten nach dem anderen ausgegeben. Christin's gleichaltrige Freundin Drita R. ist Apothekenhelferin und berichtet von Gustav angemacht worden zu sein. er fummelte ihr am Hintern rum hätte dann Christin so aggressiv angepackt, dass Nexhat's Bruder dazwischen ging ..."Gustav ist total ausgerastet", ergänzte sie noch. die Polizei ermittelt gegen Nexhat wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung, auch verlor Nexhat seinen bisherigen Job. der Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 17.02.2010 um 23:24 Uhr berichtet, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft das Verfahren gegen Nexhat einstellte: der Täter soll 500 Euro zahlen und einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben. mehrere Tattoos - Flügel mit rechts einem Schwert und links einem Lorbeerzweig, je an beiden Schulterblättern (im Jahr 2008 gestochen) - eine Sternschnuppe an der Innenseite seines rechten Unterarms (im Jahr 2008 gestochen) - 6 Bilder an seinem rechten Unterschenkel - einen Anker an seinem rechten Oberarm - den Lieblingssong "Hurt" der Band "Nine Inch Nail" an der Rückseite seiner rechten Wade "What have I become? My sweetest friend, everyone I know, goes away in the end. And you could habe it all, my Empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way." - ein Tattoo an seiner rechten Schulterseite und eins an der Aussenseite seines rechten Oberarms, nahe dem Ellenbogen - eine Rose an der Aussenseite seines linken Unterarms, nahe dem Ellenbogen - einen Stern? an der Innenseite seines linken Unterarms, nahe dem Handgelenk ein vermutetes Piercing - an seinem linken Ohrläppchen mal ein Piercing gehabt haben könnte (Details wären zB an diesem Bild von Georg's Instagram-Seite erkennbar) Category:Tokio Hotel